The wild melody of the Soul
by Gabriela River
Summary: ― Descontinuado ―
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que a algunos no les agradará esto o tal vez hayan perdido el interés, ya que no he actualizado desde hace más de seis meses... pero he decidido reescribir ésta historia. ¿Por qué? La comencé hace ya más de dos años, y mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado, no era lo que es ahora, además no me encontraba satisfecha con ella, no tenía un argumento claro, solo era un puñado de ideas sin un punto al cual dirigirse, sobre todo el último capitulo.

Algunas cosas se quedarán, otras se reemplazarán.

El nuevo titulo podría decirse está inspirado en el treceavo opening de Bleach, Melody of the Wild Dance.

En fin, espero poder leer sus opiniones, aquí les dejo con el prólogo:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer Applied.<strong>_ Atsushi Okubo © Soul Eater. & todo lo demás, bla bla, solo la idea del fic es mía.  
><em><strong>Títle.<strong> _The wild melody of the Soul  
><em><strong>Rate <strong>_|_** Genre.**_ T | romance/humor/hurt/comnfort.  
><strong><em>Pairing. <em>**Death the Kid | Maka Albarn | Soul Eater Evans / Insinuaciones de Black Star | Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
><strong><em>Summary. <em>**― No recuerdo nada de esa noche... ― Es bueno volver al Shibusen después de un año, ¿no creen Liz y Kiddo-kun? ― Habría que tirar a Black Star de un acantilado ― ¡No me digas que prefieres a ese idiota con problemas mentales antes que a mí! ― ¡Deja de comportarte como un patán! ― Que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima o te mataré ―... Te quiero, Maka. / Semi-AU  
><strong><em>By.<em>** Gabriela River

* * *

><p>The wild melody of the Soul<p>

Prólogo

La enorme construcción se extendía varios metros hacía el cielo, era de un tono gris y por su apariencia descuidada podría decirse que llevaba abandonada bastante tiempo. Las dos parejas tenían informado que tenía planeado que fuera un centro comercial, pero el proyecto fue abandonado antes de poder ser terminado.

Plantó su pie sobre la tierra, haciendo levantar un poco de ella.

― Entonces, éste es el lugar, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió.

― Bien, entonces hagamos lo planeado. Quien encuentre y venza primero al kishin escondido en éstas ruinas, se evitará la molestia de pagar las pizzas y golosinas de la siguiente reunión para ver películas.

― Sí, sobre eso estaba pensando...

― ¿Qué? No me digas que te retractas.

― Claro que no. Es solo que recordé que las hermanas Thompson y Kid-kun regresarán el próximo mes, la siguiente reunión a la que asistan, el perdedor también paga lo que consuman ellos tres.

― Me parece bien, quien no gane paga todo ―se detuvo, y mostró una sonrisa burlona ―. Aunque bueno, nosotros cuatro aquí sabemos que ese no seré yo. Así que ve ahorrando dinero para el siguiente mes ―terminó con vehemencia.

El chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que ella pudiera replicarle.

Suspiró.

― Olvida que yo tengo ventaja sobre esto ya que soy quien posee la habilidad de percibir almas ―volteó hacía la luna sonriente ―. Vaya, ese idiota nunca cambiará ―se quejó.

Y solo se escuchó una leve carcajada proveniente de su arma.

* * *

><p>― Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ―la rubia escuchó pronunciar a su compañero.<p>

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― No sé, solo lo tengo ― su imagen se mostró sobre la hoja de la guadaña, bajos sus ojos rojos, una de las comisuras de su boca fue decayendo, quedando en su rostro una mueca.

El eco de las pisadas resonaba con fuerza.

― Esto parece un maldito laberinto ―gruñó él ―. Qué molestia.

― Quejarte no ayudará en nada.

― Hmph.

Ella siguió desplazándose a gran velocidad por aquellos pasillos oscuros, contando solo con una lámpara para ver dónde ponía los pies. Y así siguió por un gran rato.

Después de unos minutos más, su vista fue capaz de divisar una tenue luz a unos metros que parecían provenir de lo que intuyó que serían las ranuras que se encontraban entre el marco y una puerta. La chica se detuvo y se mantuvo frente ella, dispuesta a abrirla.

― Maka –advirtió el arma―, creo que deberíamos irnos.

― ¿Qué dices? ―la rubia frunció el ceño.―. No hemos terminado la misión, el kishin debe de seguir por aquí. Por no mencionar que no quiero que Black Star encuentre esa cosa antes que yo y gane la apuesta.

― Olvida la apuesta, no importa. Larguémonos, en serio hay algo que no me agrada ―dijo con impaciencia rozando su voz cuando vio que su compañera ponía su mano sobre la plana superficie.

La chica intentó bromear― ¿Qué te sucede, Soul? ¿Acaso sufres de claustrofobia o algo por el estilo? No, yo sé que no, nos conocemos hace años, y sé que no esperarías tanto como para confesar algo así, además, hemos estado abajo del Shibusen con Asura, no sé por qué ahora te muestras ta―

― Deja de jugar ―le interrumpió bruscamente―. Maka, busquemos a Black Star y Tsubaki y vámonos ―pronunció con enojo―. Estoy siendo serio.

― Como yo, Soul ―bajó el brazo a su costado ―. No nos iremos hasta haber eliminado al kishin.

― ¡Maldita sea, Ma―y sin que Maka tuviera que mover algún músculo, la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, con muchos pilares hechos de cemento. La técnica de guadaña se adentró ignorando la voz enojada de su compañero.

Caminó hasta quedar justo en el medio de la habitación, viendo las extrañas letras rojas que abarcaban varias partes del piso y las paredes, hasta que su mirada se centró en un gran bulto que se encontraba en una de las esquinas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacía aquella oscura figura.

Mientras más se acercaba fue reconociendo aquellas vestimentas, la complexión del cuerpo, las facciones de su rostro. Su corazón pareció comprimirse y sus pupilas se dilataron. _Buttataki Joe._

Sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas, y tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho, la sangre estaba esparcida a su alrededor. Sin poder dejar de avanzar, Maka siguió caminando hacía aquel cuerpo inerte y notó algo extraño en sus ojos; eran de un color rojo opaco y estaban abiertos en su totalidad, brindándole al rostro una expresión solo mostraba puro terror.

La habitación pareció comprimirse sobre ellos.

― Mierda ―atinó a decir Soul, sin aliento.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Maka, una presencia había aparecido atrás de ella.

― Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―escucharon una voz a manera de ronroneo, la sangre se les heló ―. Pero si son Maka Albarn y Soul Eater, qué agradable sorpresa.

La técnica de guadaña se volteó de golpe, encontrándose con aquellos ojos amarillos carentes de brillo ― ¿M-medusa? ―dijo Maka, sus ojos mostrando apenas una fina linea de verde por el shock. ― ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Buttataki Joe? ―logró preguntar, el sonido de su voz temblante.

― Nada ―intentó sonar inocente ―. Solo jugaba con él; pero al parecer no aguantó la presión que conlleva mi juego.

― Maldita bruja…―siseó la guadaña.

― ¿Les gustaría intentarlo? Será divertido ―dijo cambiando de expresión, por una sonrisa estremecedora, y del suelo, una flecha negra se levantó y fue directamente hacía ellos.

― ¡Maka, cuidado!

Maka saltó, evitando el ataque, pero no vio venir otra flecha que venía por detrás, y ésta la envolvió por la cintura y le estrujó haciéndole gritar de dolor.

― ¡Maka!

Medusa estaba enfrente de ellos, tomó a Soul y le soltó una extraña onda haciéndole volver a su forma humana, y lo dejó caer.

― ¡Soul, no! ―sollozó Maka al ver caer a su compañero inconsciente. ― ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

― Shh ―la bruja puso un dedo sobre sus labios ―. No hagas tanto alboroto, sigue vivo. En cuanto a ti ―sonrió de lado ―, tú sí desearás no estarlo.

Y todo fue consumido por la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he ahí el prólogo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero leerles; me gustaría poder enterarme de sus opiniones y saber si quieren que continúe la historia.


	2. The return of Death's son

¡Saludos a todas las personas que se están pasando a leer mi historia!

Y bueno, quería decirles algo, no es como si no apreciara el hecho de que agreguen mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas, en serio, me agrada que hagan eso; pero también me gustaría saber lo que piensan de ella, qué no les gustó, qué sí... La trama, los personajes, todos los elementos que conforman al fanfic; quiero críticas, no en donde me ataquen, claro está, sino diciéndome lo que hice mal, o lo que les agradó.

Bueno, aquí les dejo con el primer capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Disclaimer Applied-<strong>_

* * *

><p>The wild melody of the Soul<p>

Capitulo Uno:

The return of Death's son

Era solo la mañana, y la luz del sol siempre sonriente caía sin pudor sobre el asfalto de aquella ciudad, Death City, a pesar de apenas ser las ocho en punto. En las calles podían apreciarse ya varias personas fuera de sus hogares, dirigiéndose a realizar sus actividades del día. Sin embargo, una pareja de jóvenes destacaba; un chico y una chica corrían apresurados hacía al centro de la ciudad, ocasionalmente soltando algunos "disculpe" o "perdón" cuando chocaban con quienes se interponían en su camino.

– Mierda –dijo por lo bajo el chico de cabello blanco, manteniendo el ritmo. –. Llegaremos tarde a la clase.

– No te quejes –dijo su acompañante de ojos color esmeralda, con un atisbo de fastidio –. Que vayamos tarde ha sido tu culpa.

– Vamos, ¿mi culpa? No deberías decir eso, hubiera sido imperdonable el haberme perdido ese maratón de Resident Evil –pronunció con descaro, mostrando un poco sus afilados dientes, en un intento de una sonrisa socarrona, a lo que solo recibió una mirada severa de su compañera.

– Si tan solo te desvelarás así estudiando – dijo a manera de burla, y una sonrisa burlona acompañó al comentario –, tus calificaciones serían otra cosa.

– Hmph –se limitó a gruñir el otro.

– Ya casi llegamos.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras que se dirigían a un extraña construcción con calaveras gigantes y picos rojos, que era conocida como la escuela de armas y técnicos, Shibusen. Llegaron al final de ellas y siguieron corriendo. – ¡De prisa o Sid nos castigará! –gritó el muchacho.

Pasaron por las puertas a gran velocidad.

Maka Albarn, pasó por el ajetreado pasillo lleno de estudiantes de otras clases con libros en sus manos, cuadernos, hojas de pruebas y viejos exámenes, y mientras otros– bueno, simplemente platicaban de manera despreocupada. Víspera de exámenes, estaban a solo tres semanas de ella, eran los anuales, por lo que los estudiantes promedio se encontraban muy nerviosos y preocupados, sin mencionar que también se encontraban con mucho estrés debido a que tenían que entregar muchos proyectos y los maestros se ponían más exigentes de lo normal. Pero Maka era una de las mejores estudiantes, sus calificaciones, eran simplemente excelentes, por lo que se mostraba indiferente a la idea de reprobar, solo se preocupaba por destacar.

Soul Eater le seguía el paso muy cerca a su técnica, él era el único de las armas de su generación en haberse convertido en una Death Scythe, sin embargo, sus calificaciones no asemejaban a las de Maka, eran todo lo opuesto. Pero él no se preocupaba por ello, porque él era un chico demasiado _cool_ y una Death Scythe por fin, las personas así no se preocupaban por pequeñeces como los exámenes, proyectos ni calificaciones.

Ambos se dirigían a su salón de clases, Luna Creciente, era la primera clase- hace unos treinta minutos había comenzado-, pero al profesor Sid le tocaba impartir dos horas de su clase; les aplicaría una prueba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, técnicos sin armas, y armas sin técnicos o algo parecido. Antes de que entraran se oyeron unos gritos incoherentes provenientes de aquella habitación junto con mucho movimiento.

Soul frunció el ceño, preocupado. – Es obvio que ya comenzaron, no es como si nos fueran a esperar.

Maka se limitó a levantar una ceja, aquellos sonidos no eran producidos por una batalla.

Mientras seguía oyendo aquellas voces y ella junto con su arma entraban, topándose con Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré . – Oh –se detuvieron ambas chicas –. Hola, Maka, Soul –saludó Jackie con una dulce sonrisa.

– Hola Jackie, Kim –respondió Maka, al momento que se escuchaba un grito del ninja más escandaloso –. Vaya, ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto? ¿Ya comenzaron los combates? –preguntó tratando de echar un vistazo por sobre el hombro de la chica.

– No, aún no. De hecho, ningún profesor ha pasado por aquí desde que se supone que empezarían las clases – dijo la castaña.

– Qué extraño –Maka volvió su vista hacía su compañera.

– Corrimos como locos para nada –dijo con cansancio la guadaña, para después cerrar sus ojos y echar sus brazos hacía atrás de su cabeza.

– Bueno chicos, les dejamos, Jackie y yo aprovecharemos éste tiempo libre e iremos a dejar el reporte de nuestra última misión –dijo Kim a modo de despedida –. Nos vemos más tarde –y se fueron.

El arma y su técnica se adentraron en el salón, divisando a cada uno de sus amigos, que se encontraban en las partes más altas. Ambos fijaron su vista en el asesino que se esforzaba por hacer tanto ruido como fuera posible, mientras una chica de cabello negro intentaba calmarlo aunque sus intentos fueran en vano.

Maka sonrió, y junto con Soul subieron hasta donde se encontraban esos dos.

– ¡Yahoo! –volvió a gritar el chico de cabellos azules tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían. –. ¡Les demostrare que el gran Black Star hará esa estúpida prueba del anual como nadie! –alzó su mano derecha con su pulgar levantado. – ¡Porque yo soy la persona más _big _de éste lugar! ¡Yahoo! –terminó en un aullido.

–Black Star, todo estará bien, tú solo concéntrate en aprobar –dijo Tsubaki ofreciendo una sonrisa amable, intentando tranquilizarlo.

– ¡No te preocupes, Tsubaki Será un examen increíble, completamente diferente a todos los demás!

Soul sonrió cuando se acercó a su amigo para chocar los puños. – Eso espero verlo, amigo – a lo que Black Star mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas egocéntricas.

–A que si lo veras, Soul. ¡Será el mejor!

Maka se limitó a sonreír ante lo absurda que le resultaba aquella idea.

– Buenos días, Soul, Maka –les recibió Tsubaki –. Creí que no llegarían a la primera hora. ¿Sucedió algo?

– Eh, sí… –comenzó a decir el arma demoníaca mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

– El idiota se quedó dormido porque ayer se desveló viendo un maratón de estúpidas películas zombies –sentenció la rubia con molestia.

– Qué ruda –le respondió este dejando caer su brazo a su costado y haciendo una mueca. –. Y no son estúpidas.

– ¿Zombies? –preguntó el ninja – ¡Vaya! Con que viste Resident Evil –rió –. Oh amigo, yo quería verlas, pero me quedé dormido.

– ¿Alguien dijo Resident Evil? –preguntó Kilik Lunge, con sus pequeñas armas acompañándolo, Thunder y Fire.

– Así es, dieron ayer en la noche las primeras cuatro películas.

La rubia vio que la puerta del salón se abrió, para dejar entrar a una delgada figura vestida de negro pero con un llamativo cabello rosado. La pálida chica movió sus ojos nerviosamente por todo el salón sin saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando hasta que su mirada chocó con la verde de Maka, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amiga, la cual ya había comenzado a encaminarse hacía ella.

– ¡Hola, Chrona! – saludó muy animada. – ¿Tampoco entraste a la primera hora?

– Buenos días, Maka –respondió tímidamente al efusivo saludo. –. Sí entré... solo salí para tomar algo de agua... ¿por qué tú y Soul-kun han llegado tarde? –preguntó al ver a la guadaña albina discutiendo de manera ávida sobre algún tema con Killik y Black Star.

Maka le explicó lo sucedido a su amiga, y las dos chicas platicaron de manera calmada hasta que la rubia arrastró a la otra hacía donde se encontraban sus demás amigos, que aún platicaban sobre muertos vivientes.

Maka suspiró. Realmente no tenía interés en escuchar conversaciones que incluyeran seres que tenían como propósito comerse su cerebro para después tener que volverse uno de ellos. La idea era simplemente bizarra, además de insultante para uno de sus profesores. Así que decidió interrumpir.

– Estaba pensando y –empezó, provocando que sus amigos fijaran su atención en ella –, ¿no creen que sería buena idea preparar algo para cuando Kid y las hermanas Thompson regresen?

– Lo es –afirmó Kilik –. ¿Cuándo estarán de regreso?

– La última vez que le preguntamos a Shinigami-sama sobre esos tres nos dijo que regresarían para la última semana de este mes –dijo la guadaña, mientras giraba las llaves de su apartamento distraídamente en su índice.

– Apenas estamos a tres de noviembre... –el asesino dejó que la oración se desvaneciera en el aire.

Tsubaki decidió hablar. – No estaría mal prepararnos con más anticipo, es decir, las semanas que vienen serán muy ajetreadas, tal vez luego no tengamos tiempo.

– Así es –Maka juntó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y se inclinó hacía delante –. Entonces, ¿alguna idea?

* * *

><p>– Ay –la rubia más alta estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, mientras meneaba su larga melena que caía por su espalda conforme subían aquellos escalones que parecían interminables –. Estoy tan cansada, estar sentada en un avión por ocho horas no es la cosa más agradable del mundo.<p>

– No, no lo es –dijo una chica con el cabello más claro que la otra, y un poco más baja, mientras imitaba a su hermana.

– Les dije que no tenían por qué acompañarme. Si estaban tan agotadas no entiendo la razón por la que insistieron tanto en venir –comentó el chico mientras iba subiendo con los ojos cerrados y manos en los bolsillos.

– Oh, Kiddo-kun –rió la más chica–, que estemos cansadas no afecta que estemos emocionadas de volver a casa, y que queramos ver a nuestros amigos aunque sea un momento, ya que tienen clases –detuvo sus palabras un momento.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y se detuvieron al borde, en silencio unos segundos.

– Es agradable el haber vuelto aquí, ¿no creen?

El jóven abrió sus ojos mostrando unas doradas pupilas bajo aquellos negros cabellos y una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.– Efectivamente lo es, Liz.

* * *

><p>Afonía.<p>

El pequeño grupo se quedó en silencio un largo rato, todos meditando.

– No se me ocurre nada, más que hacer una fiesta –dijo el moreno con gafas.

– No es mala idea, una pequeña fiesta estaría bien.

El chico con cabello azulado subió a uno de los escritorios – ¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con "pequeña fiesta"?! –gritó Black Star – Debe ser gigantesca. Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo tiene que ser grandioso, ¡espectacular! No puedo estar relacionado con una nimiedad así.

– Me sorprende el hecho de que sepas utilizar la palabra "nimiedad" en una oración.

Todos se volvieron al presumido chico que llevaba gafas y un extraño peinado, Ox Ford, con su compañero a un lado de él, Jarvar D. Éclair.

La rubia y el ninja bufaron a la vez, haciendo claro su desagrado hacía Ox. – No te metas conmigo, idiota –Black Star cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho.

Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, Killik le interrumpió. – ¿A alguno de ustedes se les ocurre algo para el regreso de Kid y las hermanas?

La pareja se quedó pensativa un momento, y una sombría sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del asesino de peinado picudo, mientras sus ojos brillaban, traviesos.

– No tenemos por qué recibirlos bien, podríamos hacerles una broma –dijo divertido, su sonrisa se ensanchó –. Podríamos ir a su mansión y poner todo patas arriba. Solo imagínense la expresión de–no alcanzó a terminar, debido a que un libro terminó en su cabeza con un golpe duro. – ¡Maldita sea, Maka! ¡Eso me dolió!

–Ése era el propósito –respondió Maka –. Y no seas estúpido. Han estado fuera por más de un año, ¿y quieres que al llegar a Kid le de un infarto y Liz se irrite?

Black Star la miró mal. – Tan aburrida como siempre, pecho plano.

Maka le dedicó una mirada asesina. – Eres un...

– Pues –comenzó a decir la guadaña, interrumpiendo el posible comienzo de una pelea, desviando la mirada de Maka hacía él–, lo de la fiesta no parece una idea del todo mal.

– Podemos comenzar a planear todo esta semana, para evitar atrasarnos con los proyectos y estudios después –agregó Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

– Yo puedo hacerme cargo del sonido –se unió Killik, levantando levemente sus cejas.

Todo mundo lo procesó, y después de unos segundos Maka fue quien habló: – Bien, entonces hay que organizar, sacar la aproximación de lo que gastaremos, entre otras cosas.

* * *

><p>El trío caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del Shibusen con sus pisadas haciendo eco por el lugar, se dirigían al Death Room para hablar con Shinigami-sama.<p>

– ¿Kid? ¿Liz? ¿Patty? –aquella voz les hizo detener, girándose para ver a la persona que les había llamado.

El shinigami centró su vista en el zombie, reconociéndolo. – Buenos días, Sid –dijo, mientras las pistolas también saludaban educadamente al enseñante.

El técnico mayor sonrió levemente. – Igualmente a los tres. Vaya Kid, sí que has crecido en este último año –dijo al notar que con unos cuantos centímetros más pasaría a Liz. –, y ustedes dos también han cambiado –dijo dirigiéndose a las hermanas, Patty también se había estirado un poco, aunque no tanto como Kid, y se había dejado crecer más el cabello, por debajo de los hombros y su hermana estaba más bronceada y el cabello de ella llegaba hasta su cintura.–. No sabía que volverían tan pronto, Shinigami-sama no lo había mencionado.

El joven tomó aire, pero antes de que pudiera contestar la más chica de sus armas habló. – Ya no había mucho que hacer en Islandia, y estábamos ansiosos por volver, así que regresamos antes –terminó, con una brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– Ya veo –replicó el mayor –. Bueno chicos, les dejo, no he ido al salón desde que empezaron las clases y temo que éste ya haya sido destruido.

– No hay problema –sin dejar de ver a Sid mientras pasaba a su lado–. ¿Vienes del Death Room? Supongo que hablabas con mi Honorable Padre.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron levemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por aquellos escudriñadores ojos dorados. – Sí, así es, estábamos varios maestros hablando sobre las semanas venideras, proyectos, exámenes y esas cosas –dijo sin voltearse a mirar. –. Debo irme. Es grandioso tenerlos devuelta –alcanzó a decir antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo.

Esa reacción dejó inquieto al chico, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo de sus compañeras. Sin embargó, llegaron muchas preguntas a su cabeza.

Al parecer, Sid escondía algo. Claramente se dio cuenta de su forma de actuar, nerviosa, cuando mencionó a su padre y dónde había estado. Además, dijo que no había pasado por su salón desde el comienzo de clases, entonces, ¿se había saltado la clase para solo discutir sobre exámenes, con otros profesores y su padre? Le pareció un poco absurdo.

De pronto vino a su mente el archivo que había leído hace poco, la razón de su repentino regreso a Death City.

Activó su percepción de almas, concentrándose en el cuarto en que siempre se estaba su padre y sus alrededores. Al instante pudo sentir el alma de varios otros profesores y guadañas mortales, como Marie y Spirit, notando que el alma del último parecía preocupado, faltaba Stein, se dio cuenta. Luego se centró en el Death Room, ahí dentro solo quedaban dos almas; la de Stein, intranquila y del director de la escuela, la cual no le dijo nada. Se estresó un poco, por más que siempre lo intentaba, no era capaz de leer el alma del otro shinigami.

Se distrajo en el momento en que Patty comenzó a alegar sobre su estómago vacío y sobre su inaceptable situación de no haber comido donitas durante mucho tiempo, por lo que los tres se detuvieron a comprar algo en una de las máquinas de comida.

Kid sacó dinero y lo depositó para que Patty escogiera el número del producto.

La chica chilló alegre cuando el pequeño empaque verde salió. Lo tomó y comió dos donitas de golpe. –Son tan ricaaaas. –canturreó aún con la boca llena, ofreciéndoles a los otros dos, que declinaron.

Luego retomaron su camino hasta que la menor hubiera terminado de comer su bocadillo.

Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón negro. _Stein ya abandóno el cuarto de mi Honorable Padre_, pensó al centrar su atención de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

Después de unos minutos, el trío quedó frente a la enorme puerta que daba paso al Death Room.

* * *

><p>Marie y Spirit llegaron a la cafetería, encontrándose con Sid que estaba pidiendo un café.<p>

– Tenía que tomar algo, las noticias fueron muy contundentes –explicó el zombie, ya que antes de salir de la junta dijo que iría directo a con sus alumnos.

– No te preocupes, Sid –respondió el hombre de cabello rojo –. A nosotros dos también nos impactó la noticia –se volteó hacía su acompañante, que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. –¿Marie? –puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

La mujer se estremeció ante el contacto y dirigió su vista hacía la guadaña. – ¿Te había mencionado Shinigami-sama que su hijo ya estaría por aquí hoy?

– ¿Hm? ¿Kid? No, vuelve hasta finales del mes, ¿por qué?

– Pues llegó antes, sentí su presencia hace un rato.

Spirit iba a negar ese hecho, pero Sid habló primero. – Sí, al parecer llegó hoy, me topé con él y sus armas hace un rato.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. – No le habrás mencionado nada sobre lo hablado en la junta, ¿cierto?

El zombie tomó el café que le dio la empleada, y le agradeció. – Claro que no lo hice –dio un largo sorbo a pesar de casi estar hirviendo aquel líquido. –. Bien, ya me retiro. Hablamos luego.

* * *

><p>Kid abrió la puerta y se adentraron en la habitación. Al entrar pudo notar que Shinigami-sama estaba dándoles la espalda, viendo hacía la nada.<p>

– Honorable Padre –llamó, cuando estuvo al borde del escalón.

La enorme figura se movió, dejando ver la máscara blanca que ocultaba su rostro. – ¡Oh, Kiddo-kun! Han vuelto antes. ¿Por qué no habían avisado? No sabía de su regreso hasta que sentí sus almas al aterrizar su avión en la ciudad –dijo Shinigami-sama con su extraña y juguetona voz.

– Queríamos darles una sorpresa a todos –rió Patty. –. Aunque bueno, usted ya acaba de decir que se enteró en el momento en que aterrizamos en Death City –dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre su barbilla.

– Eso no quita el hecho de que me hayan sorprendido –dijo el dios de la muerte. –. Sabía que ya habían terminado su misión allá, pero ¿a qué se debe este apresurado regreso?

_No debe sabe_r _de lo que me enteré._

– Como dijiste, ya habíamos terminado la misión. No había que hacer, Honorable Padre –se limitó a decir Kid, cerrando los ojos.

Shinigami-sama se quedó viendo a su hijo, extrañado hacia la cortante actitud de este. – ¿Piensan regresar a tomar clases al Shibusen?

– Lo he estado pensando, más aún no estoy completamente seguro de ello.

– ¿Queeeeeeé? –gritó Patty– ¡No, no, Kiddo-kun yo quiero volver!

– Tomando en cuenta que solo te falta convertir a una de tus armas en Death Scythe, no necesitas ir a la escuela, además de que eres un shinigami. Pero es tu decisión, Kiddo-kun –dijo Shinigami-sama.

– Por favoooor, Kiddo-kun –suplicó Patty. –. Así podremos seguir pasando tiempo con los chicos, como hace un año.

Death the Kid vio a su compañera y suspiró. – Sí. Sí volveremos.

Shinigami-sama juntó sus manos. – Muy bien, entonces les diré a los profesores que les incluyan en las listas.

– Está bien, Honorable Padre. Nos vamos, Liz y Patty no han descansado desde que llegamos –se dio media vuelta. –. Mañana pasaré por aquí.

– Muy bien, Kiddo-kun. Los veo a los tres mañana –se despidió agitando su mano blanca, mientras el trío salía de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta Liz habló. – ¿Y eso qué fue? Después de no haber visto a tu padre hace un año tu actitud fue algo fría.

– Lo siento. Me está afectando la fatiga del avión.

Liz se quedó viéndolo. – Mentiroso, mentirosooo –canturreó Patty.

El chico suspiró. – Me pareció ver actuar extraño a Sid, y recordé el archivo del que les hablé –les explicó. –. Algo anda mal por aquí, y mi padre no nos está contando nada.

– Dale calma, Kid. Acabamos de llegar.

– Sí, sí, Kiddo-kun. No te preocupes, seguro que Shinigami-sama ya hablará contigo –le animó Patty.

– Tal vez tengan razón – Kid fijó su vista en el largo pasillo que se extendía hasta llegar a una de las salidas de la escuela, y comenzó a caminar, con las dos pistolas a sus costados, se relajó. –. Vayámonos a casa, Liz, Patty.

* * *

><p>Los chicos que se encontraba dentro del salón Luna Creciente seguían inmersos en sus platicas sobre temas triviales, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver al zombie azulado.<p>

– Lo siento, chicos. Lo siento –se disculpó antes de que alguno de sus alumnos hablara–. Sé que les dejé plantados pero debí de asistir a una junta para discutir temas escolares; exámenes y proyectos. Así que Shinigami-sama ha dicho que pueden tomarse el resto del día, descansen ahora que pueden, ya que las siguientes semanas serán muy cansinas.

Los alumnos se fueron sin rechistar, y salieron del salón. Maka y Soul salieron junto sus demás amigos, y al estar afuera de la institución volvieron a reafirmar lo que planeaban para la fiesta.

– Muy bien, entonces así quedamos – dijo Killik, despidiéndose y retirándose, con Thunder y Fire siguiéndole.

El resto del grupo también se separó, cada uno yendo a sus respectivas casas, o a donde sea que pensarán ir.

– Oye, Maka – dijo Soul mientras caminaban por la calle–. Recuerda que te toca hacer la cena hoy, y no hay nada en el refrigerador.

La chica se encogió de hombros. – Ya iré más tarde a comprar las cosas, además también debo de ir a ver los precios de las cosas que quieren comprar para la fiesta, y hacer la cotización para ver qué cantidad nos tocaría a cada un pagar.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Maka sonrió a Soul. – No te preocupes, puedo con ello.

– Bien. En ese caso – la guadaña se paró y miró hacía un establecimiento bastante grande, en el letrero podía leerse "Deathly Games", una tienda de videojuegos. –, iré a esa tienda, le prometí a Black Star que vendríamos a jugar un rato, ya no ha de tardar.

La técnica bufó. – Solo no llegues tarde, Soul.

– No lo haré – y fue a meterse al establecimiento.

Maka retomó su camino hacía su casa, no sin antes comenzar a sentirse algo extraña.

* * *

><p>Y he ahí el primer capítulo.<p>

¿Por qué Resident Evil? Simple, amo Resident Evil.

En lo personal, me agradó cómo quedó el primer capitulo. Lo único lo cual no me agradó fue que hubo muchos cambios de escena, pero pues así es cómo quiso quedar.

No tuve tiempo de revisar bien el capitulo, así que si notan algún error gramatical no duden en avisarme.

Bueno, con esto me despido. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	3. An unexpected meeting and a surprise

¡Hola, hola a todos~!

Buuuueno... quiero agradecerles por los reviews que fueron dejado en el capitulo anterior.

La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo:

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Disclaimer Applied-<em>**

* * *

><p>The wild melody of the Soul<p>

Capitulo Dos:

An unexpected meeting and a ruined surprise

Maka cerró la puerta tras ella. Se tambaleó levemente y quedó recargada en la pared. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Había estado bien toda la mañana, y repentinamente, cuando venía de camino a casa había comenzado a tener esa extraña sensación ―ni siquiera era capaz de describirla de manera apropiada―, y le molestaba, porque no sabía de lo que se trataba ni cómo deshacerse de ella.

Intentando ignorar su malestar se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la cocina. Le echó un vistazo al cuarto, y vio todo el desorden que habían dejado ella y su arma la noche anterior. Suspiró y se adentró, con la intención de limpiar todo el lugar de una vez por todas; esperar a Soul sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya la próxima vez le tocaría al chico encargarse de la limpieza.

Comenzó tirando los restos de comida de los platos para después comenzar a lavarlos junto con los vasos y demás utensilios de cocina, hasta que su concentración en la tarea se vio interrumpida.

― Hola, Maka-chan ―entró por la ventana una pequeña gata de color morado con un sombrero, el cual su pico daba forma de espiral. ―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan temprano aquí en casa?

― Hola, Blair ―le devolvió el saludo, mientras enjuagaba un vaso, y lo dejaba sobre el escurridor. ―. Estoy temprano aquí porque nos dieron el resto del día, creo que los profesores tendrían una junta.

― Ya veo ―caminó, y brincó hacía la mesa que se encontraba ahí mismo, dentro de la cocina. ―. ¿Y Soul-kun?

― Está en los videojuegos, con Black Star ―terminó de enjuagar el último plato y se dirigió hacía su cuarto,. ―. Blair, no me siento muy bien, dormiré un rato ―dijo, después de decidir que no quería seguir con su estado actual―, si quieres comida puedes calentar el pescado que dejé en un tupperware en la nevera. Primero deja que se descongele ―advirtió, salió de la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo puso en una de sus mesitas de noche y se dejó caer en su cama.

Después de cinco minutos su respiración se ralentizó. Se había quedado dormida.

* * *

><p>El shinigami guardó la jarra dentro del refrigerador, después de haberse servido una generosa cantidad de limonada en un vaso. Al beber el frío líquido emitió un sonido de satisfacción dejando que sus músculos se relajaran.<p>

Volteó a ver al reloj pegado en la pared, con forma de insignia shinigami, eran las seis de la tarde. Se recargó contra le encimera y comenzó a menear la mano en la que tenía el vaso, haciendo que el líquido formada un pequeño torbellino y dejó de hacerlo para ver como la limonada se quedaba quieta. Repitió la acción varias veces, y permitió escapar al aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones.

Se encontraba cansado de darle vueltas al asunto de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía exactamente qué, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que la bruja Medusa seguía con vida. Y también estaba aburrido y no había mucho qué hacer, ni nadie con quién platicar; las hermanas Thompson se encontraban profundamente dormidas, recuperando sus horas de sueño. Kid no era un humano ―aunque tampoco era un shinigami completo―, por lo que no sentía la fatiga por el hecho de perder algunas horas de sueño.

Un varón, vestido con un pantalón negro, y una camiseta de botones blanca, entró a la cocina. El hombre no parecía pasar los cincuenta años, su arrugada piel levemente morena contrastaba con su liso y corto cabello plateado, se detuvo al ver al joven de cabello negro que llevaba ropa casual, en vez del traje negro con el que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. ― Oh. No sabía que se encontraba aquí, Death the Kid-sama, espero no haberlo interrumpido.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. ― No te preocupes, Roger, de cualquier forma no hacía nada importante.

Roger hizo una rápida reverencia. ― Con su permiso. ―y se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador, observó el contenido e hizo unas anotaciones en el pequeño block de notas que llevaba con él.

― ¿Irás de compras? ―preguntó Kid, mientras observaba al hombre mayor escribir en la hoja.

― Así es ―asintió, y siguió con su tarea. ―, los demás trabajadores no podrán presentarse hasta el día de mañana, ya que su regreso fue tan inesperado; yo fui el único que pudo venir, por lo que tengo que ir a comprar las cosas faltantes ésta vez.

― Lo lamento. Debimos de haber avisado, pero fue todo muy improvisado y no le dijimos a nadie. ―se disculpó Kid.

Roger se limitó a decir que estaba bien y que le alegraba tenerles de vuelta a él, a Patty y Liz. Terminando de anotar, se dirigió a la puerta.

― Haré yo las compras ―sentenció Kid, siguiéndole de cerca.

Él otro se mostró levemente sorprendido. ― Oh, no. Usted no tiene por qué molestarse en hacer esas tareas.

― Está bien, Roger. Me encuentro muy aburrido y estaba planeando ir a la librería, de paso puedo ir a comprar las cosas que necesitamos.

El mayor dudó por un momento, para después sonreír amablemente al chico y entregarle la pequeña hoja donde había apuntado.

Y con eso, el joven shinigami salió de la mansión.

* * *

><p>La rubia despertó y se sentó en el borde de su cama, y se permitió dejar escapar un bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos, provocando algunos leves chasquidos de sus huesos al hacer algunos movimientos.<p>

_Vaya, sí que tomé una muy larga siesta_, pensó la meister al ver la hora en su despertador, 6: 40 pm.

Se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa con la que solía usar para asistir al Shibusen e ir a sus misiones, se apresuró hacía su closet para buscar otra la cual ponerse.

Aventó algunas blusas, pantalones y faldas en su cama, no sabiendo cuál escoger. Pronto dejó de quebrarse la cabeza y eligió ponerse unos pantalones deslavados y una delgada chamarra color verde limón sobre una blusa blanca que sobresalía de la otra prenda aún con ella encima. Al fin y al cabo, solo iría a ver y comprar algunas cosas a la tienda.

Se puso sus prendas, tomó su monedero y lo echó en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón junto con las llaves de apartamento, mientras que en el izquierdo se limitó a guardar su teléfono móvil, y salió a la calle.

Caminó a paso normal sobre la banqueta, notando que el sol ya se había puesto.

En pocos minutos llegó al local, y entró. Tomó una cesta de la entrada y se fue directo a los pasillos donde se encontraban la comida que pensaba comprar.

_Pasillo número 4: arroz,_ se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía ahí. Pronto tomó el arroz de la marca que siempre llevaba, y se fue a otros pasillos a buscar jugo de mango, huevos pan, entre otras cosas.

Después de llenar la canasta de todas las cosas que necesitaba en aquellos pasillos, comenzó a divagar un poco cuando se adentró en el pasillo de dulces. Sus brillantes ojos no pudieron evitar pararse en la sección de chocolates y se le hizo agua la boca. Tomó un hershey's y un kinder delice y los echó a la canastilla. No había nada de malo en complacerse con uno o dos pequeños caprichos, ¿verdad?

Luego de eso se fue al pasillo donde se encontraban los refrescos. Se fijó en el precio de las sodas, calculando que gastaría unos treinta dólares en la bebida... _Bueno, solo esa parte de la bebida_, recordó que el idiota de Black Star, Killik y Soul habían comentado que ellos se encargarían de conseguir algo de alcohol.

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿cómo rayos lograrían hacer eso? Ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad aún, le habían preguntado a Tsubaki si podía comprarlo, a lo que ella respondió con un rotundo no.

No lo conseguirían, y si lo hacían... se estremeció, si Black Star era normalmente molesto, ¿cuánto más fastidioso podría llegar a ser estando ebrio?

Alejó el pensamiento de su mente, y se fijó en el precio de los desechables. Al menos en ellos no gastarían tanto.

Después se dirigió hacía los congeladores, y echó en el cesto medio kilo de pescado, tocino y dos litros de leche. Luego se fue a la esquina de los refrigeradores, viendo la sección donde ponían los pasteles. Había de diferentes formas, así como de tipos y sabores.

No tomó mucho en cuenta los precios; los precios eran elevados, además de que no se veían te deliciosos como en la pastelería Bell's Pastry, dónde pensaba ir a comprar el pastel.

― Me pregunto cuál será el tipo o sabor preferido de ellos ―dijo en voz alta mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás.

Algunos de sus bocadillos cayeron, debo a que chocó con algo. O mejor dicho con alguien.

― Lo siento ―dijo suavemente la persona, haciendo que la rubua se encontrara con unos ojos color violeta al momento de haber reconocido su voz.

― ¡Ah, Tsubaki-chan! ―exclamó la más chica y sonrió.

― Vaya Maka-chan, no esperaba encontrarte aquí ―le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se agachaba recoger uno de los chocolates de Maka, y lo depositaba en la canasta de esta.

― Bueno, es que vine a comprar algo de comida para mí y Soul ―respondió, volviendo a ver los pasteles. ―, aunque también vine a ver los precios de lo de la fiesta. Es cierto lo que dijiste, los pasteles son más caros aquí, y no son tan buenos como en la pastelería que sugeriste.

Tsubaki asintió. ― Apenas acaba de anochecer, es posible que aún esté abierta, podemos ir si quieres.

― Me parece muy bien, Tsubaki. ―dijo Maka, para después apresurarse con su amiga a que les cobraran las cosas.

* * *

><p>Después de que el shinigami hubiera salido de su mansión, se fue directo a comprar las cosas que le había encargado Roger.<p>

No tardó más de quince minutos en encontrar lo que necesitaba en cada uno de los pasillos. Luego de haberlas pagado salió y fue directo a otro establecimiento, la librería.

Pasó sus ojos por el librero que se encontraba más cercano a la entrada, donde estaban los títulos más nuevos.

Suspiró suavemente. Varios de los libros habían captado su atención, pero no llevaba suficiente dinero consigo como para pagar alguno, ni su tarjeta de crédito.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. De todas formas, el tenía aún muchos libros esperando a ser leídos en las estanterías que se encontraban dentro de su habitación.

Salió del lugar, y caminó por la calle con paso calmado, ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer algo de fresco.

_El tiempo de frío apenas comienza_, pensó, llevando su vista al oscuro cielo mientras seguía andando.

― ¡Oye, Soul! ―escuchó una familiar y chillona voz, bajando su vista del firmamento, vio a un chico con cabello puntiagudo color celeste acompañado por un albino, ambos saliendo de una tienda de videojuegos, automáticamente comenzaron a alejarse, dándole la espalda al hijo de shinigami, y este les siguió a paso discreto. ― Estaba pensando que podríamos llevar un DJ a la fiesta sorpresa de Kid, Liz y Patty.

― Hmph. ¿En serio? A mí no me parece mala idea, mañana deberíamos decirles a los demás ―respondió el otro.

El poseedor de lineas sanzu sonrió levemente, ya solo se encontraba a tres metros de los otros dos chicos y habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan: ― ¿Una fiesta sorpresa? Vaya, no debieron de haberse molestado.

El ninja y el arma se sobresaltaron, rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

― ¿K-Kid? ―atinó a decir Soul, no creyendo en verdad que el shingami se encontraba frente ellos.

― ¡Demonios! ―gritó Black Star, levemente sobrecogido. ― ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!

Death the Kid levantó una ceja. ― Bueno, salí a comprar unas cosas ―movió levemente la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

― No ―volvió a hablar Soul, aún sorprendido. ―, se refiere a qué haces aquí en Death City.

― Sí, Kid ―continuó el asesino ―. No te esperábamos hasta dentro de unas cuatro semanas.

Kid levantó los hombros para después dejarlos caer. ― Disculpen. Fue... inesperado.

― Maldición, Kid. Hubieras avisado ―La guadaña se acercó al shinigami, chocaron puños y le dio un rápido abrazo. Black Star le imitó.

― Es agradable el hecho de tenerte de vuelta, Kid ―comentó Black Star. ―. Aunque no es tan agradable que nos hayas echado a perder la fiesta cuando apenas la estábamos planeando ―añadió, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

― Lo lamento.

― Ya no importa ―dijo Soul, pasándose la mano por su blanco cabello. ―. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó refiriéndose a que se encontraban en la calle, a unos locales lejos del de videojuegos, afuera de una tienda de ropa que ya estaba cerrando. ― Podemos ir a mi apartamento ―ofreció.

― Debo rechazar tu oferta, Soul ―pareció apenado el shinigami, pasando la bolsa de plástico de su mano derecha a su izquierda―. Debo llevar esta comida a casa, pronto Patty estará despierta, si es que no lo está ya, y tendrá hambre, tengo que llegar antes de que una catástrofe suceda.

Los chicos asintieron, comprendiendo.

― Bueno, entonces te dejamos.

Se despidieron, Kid cruzó la calle, mientras que ellos se quedaron del otro lado.

Siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada, Black Star gritó: ― ¡Olvidé preguntarlo! ¿Regresarás al Shibusen?

El shinigami paró en seco, giró sobre si y les observó a lo lejos, sonrió y se limitó a asentir. Y dio la vuelta, desapareciendo de la vista de Soul y Black Star.

* * *

><p>― Ya llegué ―anunció la guadaña al abrir la puerta del apartamento.<p>

El olor a comida le dio un buen recibimiento, sus músculos se relajaron de manera notable.

― Qué bien ―dijo su compañera saliendo de su habitación―. Justo hace unos minutos acabé de hacer la cena, solo te estaba esperando.

Soul asintió.― Pues vamos ― y ambos fueron y se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

Al reparar en lo que había en los platos, los ojos de Soul brillaron. Había pescado, arroz y un poco de legumbres. Era un poco más de lo que cualquiera esperaría para la cena, pero ninguno de los dos había ingerido algo que pudiera considerarse nutritivo desde en la mañana.

Ansioso, el albino cortó una parte del pescado y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos para degustarlo.

― Ya he calculado el presupuesto de la comida y bebida para la fiesta ―dijo Maka, limitándose a dar un sorbo al jugo que acababa de servirse, antes de comenzar a comer. ―. Me he encontrado a Tsubaki en la tienda y hasta me ha acompañado a―

Soul negó con la cabeza, y le interrumpió. ― Creo que ya no será necesario esa fiesta sorpresa, ya que hemos sido descubiertos Black Star y yo hablando del tema ―dijo quedamente, mirando a Maka ―. Adivina a quién nos hemos encontrado en la calle.

Maka solo le miró con extrañeza, su ceño frunciéndose.

Viendo la expresión de su compañera, respondió: ― Kid y las Thompson ya están aquí, en Death City ―la guadaña se encogió de hombros. ―. Black Star y yo nos topamos con Kid hace rato.

― ¿Ya? ―parpadeó lentamente, no dando crédito a lo que oía ― ¿Cuándo llegaron? Se suponía que vendrían a finales del mes.

― Creo que hoy ―contestó el arma, mientras seguía comiendo. ―. Él junto con Liz y Patty volverán al Shibusen, aunque no estoy seguro de si los veremos mañana por ahí.

Maka suspiró. ― Qué pérdida de tiempo... al menos Tsubaki y yo no cometimos el error de apartar el pastel aún.

― Aún podemos hacer algo, no será la fiesta sorpresa que planeábamos, pero aún podemos darles una buena bienvenida. ―Soul sonrió.

Maka le devolvió la sonrisa, asintió y se limitaron a acabar con su cena.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, he ahí el segundo capitulo.<p>

La verdad no recuerdo bien si la palabra meister salía en las traducciones del anime en español, pero creo recordar que sí era mencionada en el manga, así como también la he visto mucho en los fic en inglés.

Ah, y originalmente había pensado en que el "inesperado encuentro" fuese entre Kid y Maka, pero al final abandoné la idea decidiendo que era más conveniente que fuera con Black Star y Soul.

Disculpen si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía en el capitulo-no lo revisé todo-, si fue así no duden en decírmelo. Así que, en fin, en serio espero poder saber sus opiniones respecto al capitulo.


	4. Proyects and exams

Bieeen. He aquí con el tercer capítulo:

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Disclaimer Applied-<strong>_

* * *

><p>The wild melody of the Soul<p>

Capitulo Tres:

Proyects and exams

La habitación hubiera estado completamente oscura de no ser por la gigante pantalla que brindaba un poco de luz, mientras se veían en ella el paso de las blancas letras que desaparecían en el borde superior.

Los ojos dorados se separaron de los créditos y echaron un vistazo al otro lado del cuarto reparando en el sofá de tres asientos, donde dormían plácidamente dos rubias. La mayor se encontraba acostada sobre el sillón, mientras la más chica solo estaba recargada en el brazo de este, ella estaba sentada en el suelo.

El chico apagó la televisión y se levantó y tomó a Patty entre sus brazos, mientras la cargaba la rubia se removió levemente pero aún así no abrió los ojos, y la dejó en el sofá mediano, para después echarle una manta encima. Se dirigió hacía las escaleras, cuando escuchó un casi inaudible "Gracias, Kiddo-kun", que hizo que volviera su vista hacía Patty, que respiraba profundamente, totalmente dormida.

Sonrió y salió de ahí, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Liz, que también, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Al subir el último escalón, se fue directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. No se molestó en encender la luz, sus ojos se ajustaban con facilidad a la oscuridad; tomó su ordenador portátil y se sentó en su escritorio.

Metió su mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacó la memoria portátil, y la conectó en el puerto usb. El dispositivo fue captado rápidamente por el sistema, y abrió el único archivo que éste contenía. Una hoja única hoja de Word apareció en la pantalla.

Los ojos del shinigami leyó los párrafos en cuestión de segundos y soltó el aire de golpe.

― Cada vez que leo esto me convenzo más de que se trata de ella ―sus manos se volvieron en puños.―. Medusa se encuentra viva.

* * *

><p>La mañana en el Shibusen había comenzado relativamente calmada, a excepción de que por todos los pasillos se escuchaban el cuchicheo de muchos alumnos hablando sobre el nuevo rumor de que el hijo de shinigami y sus socias se encontraban ya en la ciudad.<p>

Y cierto excéntrico ninja de cabello azulado se encontraba sentado en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y ceño fruncido, levemente enfurruñado por todo cotilleo respecto a la noticia. ― Ese maldito de Kid ―gruñó, entrecerrando sus ojos― me las pagará, siempre intentando robarme el protagonismo, pero esto no se quedará así.

Tsubaki, que se encontraba sentada a un lado de su compañero, solo sonrió ante la infantil actitud del chico.

Pronto, el aula comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes. Soul y Maka llegaron justo a tiempo, antes de que Stein cerrará la puerta.

― Bien, clase ―Stein fue a pararse frente a su escritorio. ―. Yo sé que estaban ansiosos por llevar a cabo la próxima disección, pero por hoy nos abstendremos de hacerla ―un suspiro comunitario inundó el salón. ―, ya que dedicaré esta hora para explicar los proyectos que se entregaran para antes del termino de mes así como darles los temas de los exámenes venideros.

Soul no puedo evitar rodar los ojos y se hundió en su asiento. ― Nos libramos de esa actividad y nos salen con algo igual de malo ―dijo bajo, Maka solo se encogió de hombros.

El profesor comenzó a dar la lista de temas, y comenzaron a escucharse plumas y lapices escribiendo todo lo que éste decía, hasta que paró de manera abrupta y volvió su atención hacía la puerta del salón. ― Pasó un año y no pudieron quitarse esa mala costumbre de llegar tarde a clases ―murmuró para si.

― Kiddo-kuuuun, hermanaaa ―canturreó una infantil voz fuera del salón. ―, ¡dense prisa! ―La puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a la dueña de la voz, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, se adentró en la habitación y le echó un vistazo a todo el salón, encontrándose con las caras de sus viejos amigos su sonrisa se ensanchó más, y les saludó con la mano. ― ¿Ven? La clase ya comenzó ―dirigió su cabeza al jóven y a la mujer que apenas habían aparecido.

Los murmullos se levantaron por toda la sala, muchos alumnos veían con interés al trío.

En una de las partes altas de salón el enfadado ninja gritó: ―¡Yahoo! ¡Mírenme a mí y a mi grandiosidad, ignoren al aburrido de Kid y véanme a mí! ―levantó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. ― ¡Mírenme a mí, a la persona que sobrepasara a los dioses a mí—

De repente un cuchillo de disección terminó en la pared, a pocos centímetros de la cara de Black Star, interrumpiéndolo antes de terminar su frase. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el profesor Stein, que estaba pie frente a la pizarra. ― Calla y toma tu asiento, Black Star, o la próxima no fallaré.

El ninja sonriendo satisfecho, al menos de haber atraído la atención de su profesor, cedió y se sentó. Al haberse sentado apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa con la sonrisa aun en sus labios, mientras Tsubaki le regañaba a susurros la escena que había hecho. Pero como siempre, las quejas fueron ignoradas en su mayor parte.

Stein volvió su vista a los tres recién llegados. ― Es bueno que hayan vuelto ―Liz y Patty asintieron y sonrieron, mientras el chico se limitó a darle una mirada educada. ―. Pueden ir a tomar sus asientos.

Los tres se apresuraron y se sentaron juntos. La clase prosiguió su curso normal.

Death the Kid, en la mayor parte de la clase, estuvo pensando en qué podría hacer para conseguir más información, intentando tener la mirada al frente para que su profesor no se diera cuenta de su falta de atención.

Incluso mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Kid fue capaz de captar algunas partes de lo que Stein hablaba.

― …Por lo que ustedes solo constan ya de solo tres semanas para los exámenes. Si el ultimo les pareció complicado solo esperen a ver los de ahora ―sonrió para después comenzar a darle vueltas al gran tornillo que se encontraba al lado de su cabeza.

En toda la sala de nuevo comenzaron a oírse murmullos de los estudiantes. Muchos de ellos no obtenían buenas notas, a excepción de unos pocos, como Ox Ford y Maka, quienes no se encontraban azorados como los demás.

Kid se mantuvo indiferente ante las palabras del profesor. Sí, en algún tiempo atrás, había fallado de manera deplorable; pero no fue debido a su falta de conocimiento. Él era un Shinigami, lo cual quería decir que sabía casi todo sobre las almas y temas relacionados, por lo que debería de obtener una puntuación perfecta fácilmente. El problema estaba en su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Pero eso ya no representaba un problema, al menos no tan grande como solía hacerlo; en su año fuera de Death City sus compañeras―sobretodo Liz― habían trabajado con respecto a su escasez de auto-control. Su obsesión con la simetría y perfección aún estaban presentes, pero no como antes, ya que sus decaídas de animo eran casi nulas.

El shinigami se recargó en el respaldo, mientras oía a la mayor de sus compañeras quejarse en voz baja. ― Apenas regresamos, pero regresamos en el momento donde hay más estrés por aquí ―la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro.

― Lo haremos bien, hermana ―Patty que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la otra pistola le animó. ―. ¿Verdad, Kiddo-kun? ―se inclinó sobre el escritorio para ver a su técnico, que estaba a la derecha de Liz.

― Si ésta vez estudian, por supuesto que lo harán bien ―les aseguró. Liz se limitó a soltar un bufido.

Kid oyó el ruido de la tiza chocar con la pizarra, pero no le tomó importancia, hasta que el profesor Stein habló: ― Muy bien, así es cómo quedaron las parejas para el proyecto que se tiene que presentar para dentro de dos semanas, las personas que no lo entreguen perderán su derecho a examen.

El hijo de Shinigami levantó su vista hacia la pizarra para ver quién era la persona que había quedado emparejada con él, sin poder evitar ver con quién le había tocado a sus amigos:

Soul Eater – Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Black Star – Killik Lungu

Elizabeth Thompson – Ox Ford

Harvar D. Éclair - Chrona Makenshi

Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré – Patricia Thompson

Kim Diehl - Hero

Death the Kid – Maka Albarn

― Una Death Scythe tan _cool _como yo no tiene porque preocuparse por eso ―dijo Soul mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

El profesor Stein dirigió su mirada a Soul. ― Si no pasas el examen con una calificación aprobatoria, le diré Shinigami-sama que te remueva de las Death Scythe, para después diseccionarte.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Exclamó Soul levantándose.― ¡No puede hacer eso!

― Claro que puedo, si no me crees reprueba el examen y te lo demostraré ―respondió dirigiéndole una mirada sombría causando que a toda la clase le recorriera una escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Soul bajó su mirada y volvió a tomar su asiento.

Maka solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

― Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Mañana tendremos la disección de una especie, así que espero que estén preparados para ello.

El profesor Stein se retiró del salón, y muchos alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos para desperezarse y mover sus articulaciones. Aún quedaban cinco clases para terminar el día escolar.

Pronto el shinigami y sus socias se vieron rodeados de muchos de sus compañeros, que se encontraban preguntándoles el por qué de su regreso así como cómo se la habían pasado en Islandia.

La multitud se vio dispersa por el furioso chico de cabellos azules y peinado puntiagudo. ― ¡Maldición, dejen de darle tanta atención a éste tipo! ―gritó justo cuando llegó al lado de su amigo. ― Me estás robando todo el protagonismo, Kid ―le dirigió una mirada de enfado cuando todos se habían alejado.

Patty rió. ― Pero si Black Star no ha cambiado ni un poco en este último año.

― Al parecer, sigue siendo el tonto egocéntrico de siempre ―concordó Liz, con una sonrisa asomando sus labios.

― ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Elizabeth? ―el ninja se volvió hacía la pistola más alta.

La chica solo rodó los ojos, en un gesto de exasperación. ― Nada, Black Star. Nada.

― Deja de hacer tanto alboroto por nada ―se escuchó la voz de la técnica rubia, que se acercaba junto con su arma. ―. Esa no es la forma de recibir a amigos que no has visto durante un buen tiempo.

― Bah ―bufó el asesino, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. ―. Pero si ellos ni siquiera fueron capaces de avisarnos que vendrían.

Soul se paró a un lado de su escandaloso amigo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de éste. ― Venga Black Star, no te enojes por eso, lo que importa es que están aquí, fin.

Patty asintió. ― Soul-kun tiene razón... ―paró de hablar un momento. ―. Aunque hubiera sido divertido que nos hicieran una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida...

― No veo por qué no podamos hacerla aún, aunque claro, ya no será sorpresa ―Kilik Lunge se acercó al grupo, con sus pequeñas armas acompañándolo.

― Cierto ―habló Maka. ―. Podemos hacerla después de los exámenes.

― ¡Yeey! ―chilló la menor de las hermanas Thompson mientras brincaba para parar repentinamente. ― ¡Quiero otras Donitas! ―exclamó antes de tomar a su hermana por la muñeca y sacándola del salón.

― Vaya ―rió Soul. ―. Había olvidado la hiperactividad de esa niña.

Kid se recargó sobre su asiento y sonrió.

_En verdad había extrañado todo esto..._

* * *

><p><strong>|Agregado el 0306/2014|**

**Nota importante:**

Lamento decir que, éste fanfic está oficialmente descontinuado. La razón es que ya desde hace tiempo perdí el interés en el fandom de Soul Eater, por lo que ya tengo nula inspiración para seguir escribiendo ésta historia.

Una inmensa disculpa para los que estaban interesados en la historia.


End file.
